Gibby the Cool
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: From iPsycho goes through all the things Gibby has been to Carly. Cibby fic. Some Seddie.


A/N.

**So Noah Munck is joining the iCarly main cast and it was long overdue because his (Gibby's) subplots with Spencer have just been hilarious. Plus I see him and Carly has a really cute, compatible couple. Besides the iCarly blog of Carly's recently where she said she took the quiz online and got Gibby really amused me and the fact that technically Gibby did save their life in iPsycho. ^^**

Disclaimer: Do I need this? Really?

**

* * *

**

**Gibby the Hero.**

Spencer ran a hand through his unkempt hair, relieved when the five kids in his care finally walked in through the door of their apartment. Of course, much more relieved at the sight of his sister than the rest, but still… "Carly! What happened are you ok? Gibby just left me this note…"

"It's fine Spencer." Carly laughed and embraced her brother.

"Yeah, Gibby really saved the day." Sam put in.

"Gibby really surprised us." Carly expanded, breathless at everything they had gone through and the fact that it was the most unlikely person that had become their only hope for safety.

"He kicked butt." Freddie finished.

Gibby was beyond flattered. "Aw shucks guys. You would have done the same for me."

All three of them exchanged a dubious look and before Sam could retort something to express their doubt to his positivism Carly and Freddie grinned and nodded like crazy.

"Mmm Hmm."

"Yeah."

"Ha, if you want to believe that," Sam's sarcasm wasn't masked but Gibby overlooked it.

_Good ol' Gibby._

**Gibby the Comfortable.**

Gibby was always around. He'd become BFFs with her brother, so of course he was always around. Carly took it for granted but sometimes it could be really weird.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh. Spencer wanted my war expertise to plan attacks on his mortal enemy." He said that so nonchalantly and Carly realized she didn't know that Gibby had 'war expertise' but then this wouldn't have been the first time he'd surprised her with something she didn't know about him.

"Staying for dinner?"

"What are we having?"

"You know where the fridge is, check yourself." She never minded him being around because he was there when she needed him and even when she didn't. She was comfortable with him, he was part of her inner circle and she could treat him like family.

**Gibby the Unique.**

He had a spark. That had to be what attracted the girls to him. Carly hadn't been able to see it at first but there was something extraordinary about him and not just his (ahem) "freedom" with his body. If he didn't know the moves he made them up and was so confident in himself that even the most ridiculous things he did just exuded… well… Gibby.

It had taken Carly long enough to appreciate that, and just as long to tell him.

"Hey Gibby?" Carly began as they were setting up for a show.

Gibby raised his head, his eyes an indeterminate color scrutinizing her for the question to come.

"Just keep being Gibby that's all."

Gibby didn't get it. That's all he was ever going to be or ever intended to be but he appreciated it all the same. "Thanks Carly."

**Gibby the Comforter.**

Carly had her fair share of broken hearts. At first she'd left a few in her wake or thought she had but Freddie (and most other guys) apparently could get over things pretty fast. This time she had her heart broken by a guy that she expected to be more to her… that she expected to stay true to his word.

She was never very good at picking boyfriends.

Gibby naturally had been doing things for Spencer as a favor (ridiculous sculpture-related things but since when did he ever turn Spencer down when the older man asked for favors?) when Carly collapsed on the couch of their home in tears.

He didn't have to say anything, just came tapped her on the shoulder and let her slim arms release the pillow she was clinging to and wrap around his slightly less-pudgy-than-it-used-to-be torso. He rubbed her back and let her cry it out – what else were friends for?

**Gibby the Date.**

"If you're sick of dating jerks just date Gibby." Sam had meant it as a joke as if that was the very last thing Carly would ever do. Carly remembered the comment although she didn't do anything about it for months.

It was Gibby that finally made the first move. "Hey Carly if you're free-"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, cause I kinda meant it to be like a date." He had to clarify but he didn't necessarily act any less confident or sure of his actions. In some ways Freddie and Gibby were poles apart from each other.

"I know and I meant it that I'd love to."

He recovered from his split second of shock quickly. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven then."

It was the most relaxing date that Carly had ever been on – the most pressure-free. He knew how to go all out with it as well, but not make her feel incredibly forced to act 'date-like'. She liked it. She liked how he could still make her laugh. She liked how he didn't go through with his joking threat to take his shirt off – especially since he was wearing a suit and that would have both been difficult, weird and completely out of place. She liked how they could talk about their brothers and Sam and Freddie's dysfunctional relationship and there was never a second of silence in their night. He didn't hog all the conversation for himself either.

It was a welcome change.

**Gibby the Boyfriend.**

"I like you Carly and I've wanted to change things between us." Gibby stated it as a fact, with not one trace of the Freddie Benson desperation that had driven her away from that boy for so long or the Bad Boy demeanor (Griffin) of assuming that she should want this as much as he did. There were no assumptions. Just bare, candid truth spread out before her whether she wanted to accept it or not.

Carly knew if she didn't accept it Gibby wouldn't lose any sleep over it. There'd be other girls – perhaps no one quite as special as Carly but Gibby would make it work. He'd move on.

The choice was Carly's whether she would want him to move on or not.

She gave it thought as someone would with any major decision, spoke to Spencer who made her realize that another opportunity like this might never come around again. She might never find someone that could make her laugh, smile and give her so much in such an unassuming way. Spencer told her that as long as he didn't have to see Gibby's mother until the wedding he was more than fine with it.

Carly thought he was getting ahead of himself about a wedding.

"Me too." Was her final reply before Gibby dipped her and kissed her dramatically. Her heart rate sped up and her uncertainty faded away. This was going to be fun.

**Gibby the Nub.**

"You're dating a nub."

Carly laughed as soon as she heard what Sam had to say about the new development with her personal life… especially at the irony since Freddie was still called a nub by Sam. "So are you."

"Mama don't judge her own nub." Sam cracked a grin and decided it was time to be honest with Carly. "I just expected more from you. You know, travel the world with a bevy of hot guys – not settle down with_ Gibby._"

"I thought you liked Gibby."

"I do- Gibby's great. Just not for _you_."

Carly didn't get her logic but she didn't always with Sam as great of a best friend as Sam was. "Then for who?"

"I dunno – some desperate loser. Probably someone in the Benson family tree."

Carly laughed. "Sometimes I want what you and Freddie have. You have a strong bond, you really have something great."

"But you never wanted Freddie, right?" Sam didn't have her doubts, but it she couldn't help bringing it up.

"You know I didn't. Gibby on the other hand…"

"He didn't grow up half bad, I'll give you that."

"Mmm hmm."

"I'll bet Spencer's glad."

"He just wants me to be happy."

"So do I… and Frednub." Sam gave a resigned sigh. "And if Gibby presses those pleasure buttons of yours then I guess we approve."

"You guess?"

Sam beamed. "You two make a perfect couple" she corrected insincerely.

"Thank you Sam. Was that so hard?"

**Gibby the Romantic.**

"Sam and Freddie approve." Carly told him as she rested against his chest in a state of pure relaxation.

"And why wouldn't they?" He leaned over to kiss her on top of her head.

"Because Sam wants me fulfilling her fantasies of flying around the world hanging out in pools with male models."

"I never said we couldn't do that," Gibby gave her a wicked grin, "Just as long as we do it together. I need to show those models what Gibby is made of."

Carly laughed and swatted him with her hand. "You're cute when you get all Gibby."

"So now Gibby's an adjective?"

She nodded against him in a state of unthinking bliss. "Gibby has always been an adjective."

He brushed some of her hair away from her face. "I love you."

Carly always liked his surprises best. You'd think after all this time he would no longer surprise her but that was never the case. He always caught her off guard sometimes making her quirk her brow at his oddities and other times making her melt with his unexpected romantic side. She intertwined her fingers with his. She not only had what Sam and Freddie had but now Carly believed strongly she had it better.

"All our friends should be glad." She pursed her lips.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm happy. I'm genuinely happy. With you."

Carly hadn't seen that stupid grin of Gibby's for a long time, that grin of elation that he had whenever he was truly flattered. She missed it.

**Gibby the Shay.**

"So my little sister loves your son."

"Do we need these pieces of cardboard in front of our faces in order to have a conversation?" Gibby's mom drew away the cardboard but was quickly reminded why they were avoiding looking at each other to begin with and covered her sight immediately again.

"My son loves your little sister."

"Yes." Agreement was good.

"I like it. Carly's not like any of his other girlfriends."

"How did Gibby get so many girlfriends over the years anyway? That always puzzled me." Spencer scratched his head but kept the cardboard in front of his face.

The question went without answer, the mystery continues.

"So are we going to see each other at the wedding? Without the cardboard?"

"I'd wear a fake mustache but you know, weddings are a good place to meet chicks." Spencer was ever the bachelor it seemed.

"We're going to have to get over it eventually if we're going to be family."

"Okay, let's try on three. One, two, three."

The cardboard was lowered. They shook hands.

"I still see Gibby in you."

"I still see Carly in you."

"But as long as we're not making out it'll be alright."

"Agreed."

And that was the end of that.

* * *

**Hurrah My First Cibby Oneshot.**

**Reviews Inspire!**


End file.
